Love : Glee Club Help
by fumseck666
Summary: Will a quitté Terri et Ken a quitté Emma. Will et Emma peuvent enfin vivre leur histoire. Pourtant, ils n'arrivent pas à se déclarer mais heureusement le Glee Club est là.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sinon Emma et Will seraient mariés, vous ne sauriez pas qui est Carl et Blaine serez fou amoureux de Kurt !

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, Will entra dans la salle des professeurs. Survolant la salle du regard, il sourit en y trouvant Emma. Ses beaux cheveux roux flamboyant encadrant son visage, ses grands yeux concentrés à sa tâche. En effet, comme d'habitude, la jeune femme stérilisaient attentivement ses couvercles avant de les utiliser.

Il secoua la tête, attendri et alla s'asseoir avec elle.

« Bonjour, Emma. » la salua t-il, chaleureux.

« Bonjour, Will... Comment vas-tu ? » demanda t-elle, timidement.

« Très bien, je te remercie. » sourit William.

Ils devinrent silencieux et se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Le temps s'arrêta. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, chacun essayant de se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre.

Il ouvrit la bouche, elle se pencha en avant, impatiente. Il la referma et elle se radossa, dépitée.

« Salut les filles ! » dit une voix joyeuse.

Will soupira.

« Sue. » dit Mlle Pillsbury, neutre.

« William, c'est toi ? Désolée mais tu dois avouer que de dos, tes petites bouclettes font très féminines. »

« Sue, tu n'as pas quelques adolescents à persécuter ? » lui demanda t-il, fatigué de son comportement.

« Non, pas pour l'instant. L'équipe de foot s'en charge, là. » expliqua t-elle, souriante.

Will et Emma échangèrent un regard. Cette dernière se pencha vers la blonde et lui dit, les yeux pleins de soucis :

« Sue, il faut que vous trouviez un moyen plus sain de déverser votre colère. »

Sylvester se pencha vers elle, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. La rousse s'éloigna, les sourcils froncés. Will sentit venir la réplique moqueuse. Il se raidit. Sylvester se moqua :

« Emma, ma chère. Je crois que tu devrais trouver un autre cobaye que Shuester pour combler ton inexpérience des hommes, car soyons honnête, là tu combles seulement ton inexpérience avec les femmes. »

Elle éclata de rire à sa propre blague.

« L'air empeste ici, ça sent la mauviette. Je vais vous laisser avant d'être contaminer. Salut les gonzesses ! » dit-elle, en partant.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Will voulut dire quelque chose, relancer la conversation mais aucun sujet ne lui parût assez intéressant. Emma prit une petite bouchée de son pain de mie sans croûte, les yeux rivés vers Will mais il demeura silencieux. Elle se leva.

« Eh bien, Will... On se voit tout à l'heure, peut-être ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il, la gorge serrée.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur gros.

« C'est la scène la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie. »

* * *

Rachel Berry marchait d'un pas conquérant dans les couloirs du lycée William McKinley. Souriante et déterminée, elle repassait dans sa tête son plan machiavélique. Préparé avec une précision quasi-chirurgicale, elle était sûr d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Et elle l'aurait, foi de Rachel Berry.

« Rappelle moi ce que tu veux faire, s'il te plaît. » demanda une nouvelle fois Kurt Hummel.

« Il est 12H35. Le professeur William Shuester, à l'instar de tous les autres professeurs, est en train de déjeuner dans la salle des professeurs. Moi, Rachel Berry, ai l'intention de l'affronter pour choisir le thème de cette semaine. Sous les regards des autres professeurs, il n'osera pas me dire non. Nous ne voulons pas une répétition de la semaine _animaux. _»

Mercedes, Kurt et Finn s'entre-regardèrent et frissonnèrent. Rachel sourit, victorieuse. A l'entrée de la salle des professeurs, elle se stoppa. Ils l'imitèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le quaterback, interrogatif.

« Sylvester. » répondit Rachel, sombre.

« Si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseille de ne pas la déranger. » prévint Kurt.

« Elle ne va pas tarder à partir. » la rassura Finn. « Elle énerve Mr. Shue un bon coup puis elle s'en va. »

_« Emma, ma chère. Je crois que tu devrais trouver un autre cobaye que Shuester pour combler ton inexpérience des hommes, car soyons honnête, là tu combles seulement ton inexpérience avec les femmes. » _

Rachel ouvrit la bouche, choquée. Mercedes remonta ses manches, prête à en découdre mais Kurt et Finn l'arrêtèrent.

« Calme toi, Mercedes ! »

« Lâchez moi, je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir parler à Mr. Shuester de cette façon. » enragea la jeune fille, en essayant de se libérer.

« Tu plaisantes, elle va te détruire. » dit Finn, en la retenant. « Calme toi, s'il te plait. »

Mercedes plissa les yeux mais arrêta de se débattre. Sylvester arrivait vers eux. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

« Un problème, les jeunes ? Ou on ne peut même plus manger en paix dans cette jungle ? » aboya t-elle.

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse et reprit sa marche. Les regards noirs de deux des quatre adolescents la suivirent jusqu'à qu'elle est disparue.

« C'est la scène la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie. » dit Finn, les yeux fixés sur Will et Emma qui se disaient au revoir.

Il sourit à Mlle Pillsbury lorsqu'elle passa devant eux. Intérieurement, il se demanda pourquoi son professeur et Mlle Pillsbury ne sortaient pas ensemble alors qu'il étaient tous deux célibataires. Rachel, quand à elle, avait revêtie à nouveau son expression calculatrice et observait avidement l'expression de misère qu'arborait son professeur.

« Les amis, j'ai une idée. » annonça t-elle, souriante. « Réunion d'urgence dans quinze minutes. Faites passer le mot. »

Elle tourna théâtralement les talons, faisant voler ses cheveux et s'en fut, sous les regards surpris de ses camarades.

« Okay, elle, vous pouvez me laisser la tuer, au moins ? » demanda Mercedes à ses amis, après un moment de flottement.

* * *

Quand elle entra dans la salle du Glee Club, personne n'y était. Agacée, elle soupira et attendit que les autres daignent se présenter. Ce qu'ils firent, dix minutes plus tard.

« Vous êtes en retard. » dit-elle, sèchement.  
« Contrairement à toi, princesse, nous avons une vie. » rétorqua Quinn Fabrey, en s'asseyant.  
« En fait, même si je n'avais rien eu à faire, je serais quand même arrivée en retard. » sourit Santana, enfonçant le clou.

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard.

« On se calme, les filles ! » tempéra Finn. Plus haut. « Tout le monde, Rachel a quelque chose à nous dire. »

Ils se turent.

« Merci, Finn. Chers amis, - reniflements plus ou moins camouflés, elle n'en tînt pas compte - il y a quelques minutes, Kurt, Mercedes, Finn et moi sommes tombés sur une scène très triste. »  
« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Artie, s'attendant à un drame.  
« Mr. Shuester et Mme Pillsbury sont amoureux. » commença t-elle, spectaculairement.  
« C'est ter-rible ! » s'horrifia Puck, ironique.

Finn prit la parole.

« Ce que Rachel veut dire, c'est qu'ils sont amoureux mais qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble parce que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fait le premier pas. »  
« Et alors, ça n'est pas nos affaires, non ? » dit Mike, incertain.  
« Bien sûr que si ! » cria Rachel, passionée.

Ils sursautèrent. Elle continua, enflammée.

« Après tout ce que Mr. Shuester a fait pour nous, Tina, quand tu es arrivée dans ce club, tu bégaillais. »  
« Je faisais semblant. » murmura Tina.  
« Toi Kurt, tu n'osais pas dire à ton père que tu étais gay. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde est au courant. Finn, tu m'as avoué que tu n'avais jamais été si heureux au lycée que depuis que tu avais rejoins le Glee Club. Est-ce que je dois continuer ? Mr. Shuester est triste et nous avons le devoir de faire tout ce qui est en notre possible pour qu'il soit heureux. »  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Cupidon ? » demanda Santana, les bras croisés.

Rachel sourit, conspiratrice.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà déjà un premier chapitre ! On commence en douceur...

_**?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Le lendemain...**

« Emma Pillsbury ? »

Emma leva les yeux.

« Oui. » répondit-elle, interrogative.

« Ces fleurs sont pour vous. » dit le coursier, en lui tendant un bouquet de roses rouges.

« Pour moi ? » répéta t-elle, en sentant le bouquet. « De qui ? »

Le coursier haussa les épaules.

« Vous devez signer ici. » précisa t-il en lui tendant une feuille.

« D'accord. »

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Intriguée et flattée, Emma ouvrit délicatement le mot. Elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture tremblante.

_...Emma, _

_Tu tiens entre tes mains les plus belles des fleurs_

_pour la plus belle des femmes._

_De tout mon cœur,_

_Will._

« Oh, Will ! Tu es tellement romantique... » murmura Emma, les yeux brillants.

Elle serra le mot contre son cœur, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Elle était tellement heureuse. Elle désespérait, en croyant qu'il ne ferait jamais le premier pas. Mais il l'avait fait -de façon très romantique, en plus- et maintenant, il était prêt à faire avancer les choses.

Oubliée Terri, son seul amour ! exulta t-elle, il n'aimait qu'elle, Emma Pillsbury.

Elle plana, ivre de bonheur. Elle avait déjà trouvait le nom de leur second enfant lorsque l'objet de ses pensées franchit le seuil de son bureau. Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Salut Emma ! » la salua le blond, souriant. « De qui viennent ces fleurs ? » demanda t-il, avec une jalousie à peine contenue.

Le sourire d'Emma disparut. Elle cligna des yeux.

« Ce...ce n'est pas toi qui me les a envoyés ? » balbutia t-elle.

« Non. » dit-il, en secouant la tête.

« Mais... mais, il y a marqué ton nom sur le mot. Regarde ! »

Il prit le mot.

« Emma, tu tiens entre tes mains les plus belles des fleurs pour la plus belle des femmes. De tout mon coeur, Will. » lut-il, à haute voix. « Tu me crois capable d'écrire de telles niaiseries ? Tu me surestimes, Em. » s'esclaffa t-il.

« J'ai trouvé ça très joli. » cassa t-elle, froide.

Will déglutit et rectifia précipitamment.

« Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire. C'est tellement bien écrit que ça n'aurait pas pu être de moi. » se rattrapa t-il de justesse.

« Mais alors, qui m'a envoyé ces fleurs ? » se demanda la rousse, sa bonne humeur envolée.

Parce que ces fleurs ne venaient pas de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Plus tard, Will entra dans la salle de répétition du Glee Club. Et sursauta. Tout ses élèves y étaient déjà.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Les répétitions ne commencent que dans vingt-cinq minutes. » s'étonna Mr Shuester, en regardant sa montre.

« Et bien, on a entendu des rumeurs. » commença Rachel, innocemment.

« Ouais, il parait que quelqu'un a envoyé des fleurs à Mlle Pillsbury. » la coupa Puck.

William s'esclaffa.

Les adolescents se sourirent, persuadés que la bonne humeur de leur professeur préféré était dûe à sa toute nouvelle relation avec la conseillère d'orientation mais la phrase qui suivit anéantit toutes leurs illusions.

« En effet, un garçon de votre année qui s'appelle Will Perryanders a envoyé un bouquet de douze roses rouges à Mlle Pillsbury. Il semble qu'il soit amoureux d'elle mais étrangement, lorsque nous l'avons confronté, il a tout nier en bloc. »

« Sans blague. » dit Kurt, en se limant les ongles.

Monsieur Shuester continua mais Rachel n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était furieuse que son plan n'est pas marché. Elle avait dépensé la moitié de son argent de poche pour acheter ce bouquet de roses rouges, elle s'était appliquée à écrire de belles lignes et William Shuester avait osé tout gâcher alors qu'elle se donnait tant de mal pour lui !

« ... Mlle Pillsbury lui a fait gentillement comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux et nous lui avons promis que nous ne dirions rien à sa petite amie à condition qu'il suive une thérapie. »

A ces mots, Brittany pouffa. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, faisant les gros yeux.

« Désolée. » s'excusa t-elle, penaude.

« Bien les enfants, fini les commérages, place à la leçon ! Et cette semaine, le thème est... »

Les adolescents se regardèrent, démoralisés.

* * *

« Ton plan a échoué, princesse. » dit Santana, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres.

Le Glee Club s'était à nouveau réunit. Et à l'heure, cette fois-ci ! Chacun des membres se délectant de l'échec cuisant qu'avait subit Rachel.

« Ce n'était pas l'idée la plus lumineuse du siècle, avouons-le. » continua Kurt, enfonçant le clou.

« Je suis sûr que tu as trouvé ça en regardant une série pour ado. » la titilla Queen.

Devant ce torrent de critiques, Finn vînt à son secours.

« ça n'était pas la faute de Rachel. Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir que Mr. Shue serait là lorsque Mlle Pillsbury recevrait les fleurs. »

« Ce mec est encore plus collant qu'un contrôleur judiciaire. » se plaignit Puck.

« Belle comparaison, Puck mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » s'enquit Kurt, les mains sur les hanches.

« A mon tour d'essayer. » dit Santana, regardant dédaigneusement Rachel.

Elle sourit à Brittany, sous le regard rageur de Rachel. Le groupe se rapprocha de Santana qui leur exposa son plan. Quand elle eut terminée, ses amis la regardèrent, impressionnés.

« Très bien, mission : réunir Will Shuester et Emma Pillsbury... Seconde tentative. » annonça Finn, en se frottant les mains.

Ils sourirent.

* * *

« Mission : séparer à jamais William Shuester et Emma Pillsbury... Première et unique tentative... Becky ! » jubila Sue qui les espionnaient.


	3. Chapter 3

_...I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_I'm in your arm* _

Au lieu des habituels applaudissements qui suivaient les prestations de Rachel, tout le monde se leva, impatients. Mercedes se précipita sur la veste de Monsieur Shuester, sous le regard surpris de celui-ci.

« Mr. Shue, c'est l'heure de rentrer chez vous ! » chantonna t-elle, en lui passant sa veste.

« Quoi ? Mais la répétition se termine dans dix minutes ! » dit Will, surpris.

« Mais il vous que vous vous en alliez tout de suite ! Mlle Pillsbury vous attend pour l'accompagner à sa voiture. » lui apprit Rachel, avec une fausse hâte.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda bêtement Will.

Quinn se placa devant lui, les mains croisés derrière son dos, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.

« Franchement Mr Shuester, vous avez vraiment besoin d'une raison pour accompagnez votre meilleure amie jusqu'à sa voiture ? » rétorqua t-elle, angélique.

Partagé, il se mordit les lèvres mais sa décision fut rapide.

« Vous avez raison, les enfants. Ça ne vous dérange pas que je parte en avance, alors ? »

« Non, Mr Shuester. » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Merci. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna au dernier moment. Ils se raidirent.

« Oh ! Dites à Puck qu'il prépare une chanson contre la violence pour la prochaine séance. En fait, dites-lui qu'il s'arrange au moins pour venir à la prochaine séance. »

Et il s'en alla sur une dernière vague de la main.

« On le suit ! » ordonna Rachel, surexcitée.

Avec autant de discrétion qu'un troupeau de bœufs affamés, ils le suivirent à distance. Heureusement, Will qui était tellement heureux de voir Mlle Pillsbury, ne remarqua pas les onze adolescents qui l'épiaient avidement. Quand il arriva près du bureau d'Emma, celle-ci enfilait son manteau. Galant, il se précipita pour l'aider.

« Will. » s'étonna t-elle, en se retournant.

« Rebonjour Emma. » la salua t-il, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas au répétition ? » lui demanda t-elle, étonnée.

« Les gosses m'ont dit que tu voulais que je te raccompagne à ta voiture. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

Flottement.

Ils y eut un silence embarrassé.

« Ils auront sans doute voulu partir plus tôt. » murmura timidement Will, honteux de s'être fait avoir.

... et d'avoir couru comme un adolescent transi d'amour.

« Mais tu peux toujours me raccompagner jusqu'à ma voiture ? » s'empressa t-elle de proposer devant son air abattu.

« Bien sûr ! » accepta t-il, heureux et soulagé.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le parking. Sur le chemin, Will prit une décision. Il allait dire ce qu'il ressentait à Emma. Aujourd'hui. Maintenant.

Ou peut-être dans une semaine, se rectifia t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient.

Il secoua la tête.

Non ! Aujourd'hui, se décida t-il, soupirant presque de bonheur en voyant le magnifique sourire qu'elle venait d'adresser à Mr Figgins.

* * *

**Plus loin...**

« Vous savez ce que vous devez faire ? » demanda Santana.

« Croyez-moi, je suis pas du genre à oublier un travail si agréable. » répondit l'inconnu, souriant.

« Allez-y, ce sont eux. » le pressa Rachel.

L'inconnu, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, travaillait dans un chantier près du lycée. Il était également un vieil ami de Santana. Ravi d'aider la belle cheerleader, il n'avait pas hésité à accepter sa proposition d'emploi.

La chemise ouverte, le torse luisant de sueur, il s'approcha de sa cible, _sa très belle cible_.

« Excusez-moi, vous avez l'heure ? » s'enquit-il, avec un sourire charmeur, ignorant complètement Will.

Jaloux, Will vit qu'Emma avait du mal à décrocher son regard du torse de l'étranger. Elle semblait difficilement résister à son impressionnante tablette de chocolat. Regardant sa montre, elle l'informa qu'il était 6 p.m.

« Merci. » la remercia l'inconnu, avec un sourire ravageur.

Will s'apprêta à parler mais l'autre homme lui coupa la parole.

« Ça vous direz de dîner avec moi, demain soir ? » lui proposa t-il, sensuellement.

Emma rougit, atrocement gênée. Jetant un regard discret vers Will, elle déclina timidement mais fermement la proposition. Heureux de ce refus, Will se fit violence pour s'empêcher de tirer la langue à son nouveau rival. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne s'avoua pas vaincu et agrippa le bras d'Emma.

« Hé ! »

Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La scène se passa au ralenti. Les yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte par l'horreur, elle vit cet homme -dont chaque millimètre de sa peau regorgé de milliers de bactéries qu'elle s'efforçait d'éviter depuis son enfance- se rapprochait d'elle. Ce fut sa bouche qu'il percuta en premier. Puis, se fut le reste de son corps qui s'imbriqua au sien. Elle sentit alors la sueur de cet homme, cet inconnu coulait le long de son cou, la où il avait posé l'une de ses mains moites, l'autre sur la sienne et ses lèvres au goût de sandwich thon/crudités vendu à la sandwicherie près de l'école (dont elle avait vu le propriétaire se grattait l'aisselle avant d'ouvrir le pain).

Elle était tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

Pour Will aussi, le temps sembla ralentir. Le choc de cette action si soudaine l'immobilisa quelques secondes puis, fou de rage, il tira l'homme par le col et lui décrocha un violent coup de poing dans le nez. Le visage ensanglanté et le nez probablement fracturé, l'homme ne demanda pas son reste et détala. Le professeur faillit se lancer à la poursuite de ce goujat mais un gémissement angoissé derrière lui l'en dissuada. Il se retourna et son visage perdit son expression meurtrière.

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'Emma, horrifié.

« Emma ? »

Des plaques commençaient à apparaitre sur son visage et son cou. Elle n'arrêtait de se gratter les mains qui étaient déjà complètement rouge.

« Urg...ence. Il... faut... urgence. »

Elle avait les yeux exorbités. Elle grognonnait.

« Okay. Respire. »

Il pianota nerveusement le numéro des urgences sur son téléphone, regardant du coin de l'œil son amie, qui, allait savoir comment, avait réussi à extirper ses lingettes de son sac et se frottait fébrilement la peau où l'inconnu l'avait frôlait. Il lui semblait qu'elle refusée de s'évanouir tant qu'elle ne s'était pas décontaminé.

« Ils arrivent, Em. Tiens le coup ! »

Ça n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il avouerait ses sentiments à Emma Pillsbury.

* * *

Plus tard, ce soir-là, Tina appela Mercedes qui discutait déjà avec Kurt.

« J'arrive pas à le croire. » s'étonna Mercedes.

Mercedes les mit en contact avec Brittany.

« Elle a pris sept douches de décontamination. Ils ont dû la stopper à coup de tranquillisant sinon, elle aurait continuer. » les informa Tina.

Brittany fit rentrer Santana dans la conversation.

« J'arrive-pas-à-le-croire. » soupira Mercedes, à nouveau.

Santana se défendit.

« Eh, j'aurais pas pu prévoir qu'elle était si barge. Essayez de me faire croire qu'aucune de vous n'aurez aimé faire plus ample connaissance avec ce canon. »

Elle appela Quinn.

« Elle doit rester trois jours à l'hôpital pour se calmer. Ça va nous donner le temps de mettre un nouveau plan sur pied. »

Kurt prit enfin la parole.

« J'avoue que Mlle Pillsbury donne de super conseils mais, soyons franc, elle est complètement siphonnée. »

« Seconde tentative... Raté. » dit Brittany.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : J'avais dit que je ne publierais pas mais bon, ce chapitre était déjà presque terminé et j'avoue que la review de _Bowserslash_ m'a inspirée. Merci aux autres également.

_*Forever and for always - Shania Twain._


End file.
